This invention relates to fluoroelastomer compositions made by blending two different types of fluoropolymers. Preferred embodiments of the invention concern such compositions which also contain additives which render the compositions useful for the manufacture of cured fluoroelastomer articles.
In the industries which manufacture and use fluoroelastomers, there is a need for a composition which can be used for the manufacture of cured fluoroelastomer articles having good low temperature flexibility combined with good chemical and heat resistance.